A duster made of plastic film by overlapping two rectangular sheets thereof, and connecting each opposing side to form a folded cylinder, or further sealing one of the remaining open sides to form a pocket, one face thereof being coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive so as to afford a dust catching ability, is known for some time. Usually, the adhesive layer is covered with a protector film with an alienating adhesive layer interposed therebetween to keep the adhesive face clean. The cylinder part, or in other words, the pocket with or without bottom functions as a hand pocket to hold the gadget.
If one face of the pocket is made soft and rough, preferably spongy, instead of coating with the adhesive, it can serve as a handy polisher.
A duster-polisher having both functions of dusting and polishing and eliminating protector film by using the back face of the polisher therefor, is handy and economical. Outer faces thereof may be used as a printing space for advertisement or other purposes. But no such gadget has ever been proposed.